The call came late
by Faberry22
Summary: So what would've happened in the bathroom with Fiona and Jasmine, if the call didn't come yet. So yes lesbian sex, strap-on, and one shot.


**So I haven't watch Shameless before. I caught the most recent episode; I believe it was called Daddy's Girl. So went back and watched a few and now officially hooked. So I really liked the relationship between Fiona and Jasmine. So this is what was gonna happen in the bathroom, if the phone call was later. This is kind of a shot in the dark, coz I've only seen a few episodes, and I don't know Fiona's character inside and out… well not yet. This is also a one shot, so I don't think I'll continue the story, however, if any ideas come, there is always potential for sequels or something.**

**

* * *

**

"You wanna sneak to the bathroom I have some party favors," said Jasmine Hollander.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"A little pick me up," the blonde replied moving a piece of hair behind Fiona's ear. "It'll make you feel better

"Oh yea?" Fiona asked skeptical.

"Yea," Jasmine gave Fiona a nudge.

"Hmm, didn't you fuck some guy in a bathroom?"

"If my memory is correct so have you," Jasmine leaned closer placing her lips next to Fiona's ear. "And it was at a party."

The feeling of Jasmine's breath on her skin, caused chills to go down her spine.

"O-okay," Fiona finally whispered.

Jasmine smiled. She picked up her bag slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed Fiona's hand and led the way to the teacher's bathroom. Fiona didn't know what was going on. The kiss in the bar, and her bedroom both took her by surprise. She figured she'd just go with it. She got some free clothes and now a job. Why ruin a good thing?

Jasmine was giggling when they reached the bathroom. She quickly knocked before turning the knob. The door opened revealing the sink and toilet in the single bathroom. She pulled Fiona in, and closed and locked the door behind them.

Jasmine placed the bag in the sink and began rummaging through it. First she pulled out the small bottle of liquor. She handed it over to Fiona, who was standing next to the sink. The brunette looked at the bottle, then at Jasmine. The blonde felt the eyes on her and motioned for her to have a drink. Fiona obliged.

"What else you got in there?" she asked between sips.

Jasmine pulled out an orange bottle. She smiled shaking the bottle, "This."

The two switched bottles so Fiona could read the label. "Oxy, you weren't kidding."

"You think because I'm married and co-own an accounting business that I don't remember where I came from. Please, I know how to have fun. Go on," she egged the brunette.

Fiona shrugged and opened the bottle shaking one pill in her hand. She wanted nothing more than to get completely wasted, but she was smarter than Frank. She was not going to risk her sister's life, and knew there was no one to pick her up.

Jasmine handed the bottle of liquor back to Fiona to swallow the pill. She obliged, giving the pills back to Jasmine. She shook out a few pills throwing them in her mouth. She took the bottle back from Fiona, who now had her eyes closed.

"Light weight?" Jasmine teased as she took a sip.

"No," Fiona said opening her eyes, "Just waiting for it to kick in."

Jasmine let out a laugh at Fiona's reaction. "You need to relax. Come here," the blonde motioned for the girl to get closer.

Fiona gave her a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow, not moving. Jasmine rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. She turned her around and placed her hands on Fiona's neck. She began moving her fingers, needing out the knots in Fiona's neck and shoulders.

"You carry a lot of weight in your shoulders," Jasmine pointed out.

"Well you could say the weight of the world is on my shoulders," Fiona countered. She let out a moan as Jasmine started to work on one of the knots. It felt like the party favors were starting to kick in. "You're really good at this."

Jasmine smiled, she leaned in to Fiona's ear; Moving her hands to the brunette's biceps. "I'm known to be good with my hands," she whispered.

Another chill went down Fiona's back, causing her cheeks to burn. Jasmine placed a gentle kiss under Fiona's ear. The brunette didn't move. She neither acknowledged nor denied the woman behind her; just like she did when she kissed her those other times. Jasmine took it as the green light to keep going. She continued to kiss down Fiona's neck as she moved her hands down Fiona's arms.

Fiona moved her head giving Jasmine more access when she reached her pulse point. Jasmine latched on, sucking the skin. A moan escaped Fiona's lips. The blonde moved her hands from Fiona's arms, to the hem of her sweater, feeling the skin underneath.

"Have…" Fiona started, letting out another moan as Jasmine bit her neck. She smoothed the skin with her tongue. "Have you done this before?"

Jasmine released Fiona's skin, and left open mouth kisses as she made her way to Fiona's ear. "Have you?"

The blonde moved her hands to Fiona's pants, undoing the button of her pants. She moved her hand to the zipper, slowly pulling it down. She didn't waste any time cupping Fiona through her panties. Fiona let out a gasp at the assertiveness Jasmine was displaying again.

"N-n-no," Fiona stuttered, feeling Jasmine's hand moving, causing friction. Jasmine smiled feeling how wet she was through the material. She started to move her left hand up and under Fiona's sweater.

"Well… There's a first time for everything," Jasmine replied applied more pressure to Fiona's core.

"I-I," Fiona moaned again. "I'm not-not gay," the brunette finally got out.

Jasmine laughed again. "Neither am I. I love my husband. But some of the best sex I've ever had was with another woman."

"Yea?" Fiona asked.

"Oh yea, trust me," Jasmine applied more pressure. She finally reached Fiona's breast, grasping the skin.

"Oh god," Fiona breathed out. She finally turned her head, capturing Jasmine's lips.

Jasmine immediately reciprocated, and swiped her tongue over Fiona's bottom lip. Fiona reached behind her, grasping the back of Jasmine's neck. She turned in the blonde's embrace, pressing their bodies together. Jasmine moved her hands to the small of Fiona's back, moving up under the sweater. The two pulled apart as the garment was removed. Their lips reconnected, as Jasmine's hands made their way to the brunette's breasts: Messaging them, until both of Fiona's pink nipples were fully erect.

Jasmine released Fiona's lips, and began kissing Fiona's jawline, moving down her neck, to the valley between her breasts. She made her way to the brunette's right breast, latching on the pink nipple. Sucking, licking, and nipping. Another moan escaped. This was different from the other times she had sex. It wasn't rushed; Jasmine was taking her time, savoring her.

Jasmine gave Fiona's other breast the same attention before she started her descent. Leaving open mouthed kisses, getting closer to Fiona's core. Jasmine placed a kiss over Fiona's panties before she grasped both the panties and pants, pulling them down.

"Wait," Fiona abruptly said, now completely exposed to the other woman.

Jasmine stood up, grasping Fiona's hips, keeping the front of their bodies connected. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Fiona said, trying to push the blonde away.

"What?"

"I can't do this, I'm not gay. I can't. This isn't me," Fiona said again, trying to push Jasmine away to pull up her pants.

"Shhhh," Jasmine said moving her hands to Fiona's hair, messaging her head, and strands of hair. "It's ok." Jasmine placed a gentle kiss on Fiona's lips. "Have I done anything to make you doubt me?" Jasmine kissed the plump lips again.

Fiona took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Jasmine moved to her jawline. The feel of her lips was making Fiona loose her train of thought. Or it could've been from the alcohol and pill she took. "No," she finally replied.

Jasmine smiled against Fiona's neck, as she snaked her hand down between Fiona's legs. She moved her fingers back and forth along her slit, before coming back to her clit; Circling the bundle of nerves, causing Fiona's knees to buck. Jasmine helped guide the brunette to the sink, lifting her up to sit on it. She reached around grabbing her bag, and dropping it on the floor. While she gave Fi one more kiss before kneeling between her legs. She placed a kiss on the inside of each leg before placing a kiss on her clit. Fiona inhaled sharply. She's had sex with a lot of guys, but their oral sex skills were greatly lacking.

Jasmine licked up her slit, and swirled around her clit. Fiona breathing had become rapid, at the feeling of the blonde's tongue. "Oh," she breathed out repeatedly.

Jasmine kept swirling around her clit, then started to suck on the nerves. Fiona's arms were flailing, trying to find anything for support. She decided to grasp the sides of the sink, she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. "Almost, almost," she breathed out.

The blonde kept sucking, and licking Fi's clit, then abruptly inserted 3 fingers, curling them up; hitting the G-spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck," came out of Fiona's mouth as her body began to shake from the orgasm.

Jasmine continued to pump her fingers into the girl until she felt satisfied. She stood up holding on to Fiona's hips, keeping her steady.

"Was I right?" Jasmine finally asked.

Fiona let go of the sink, and placed her hands on the blonde's neck. She rested her forehead on hers; she smiled before giving her a chaste kiss. "Yes," she finally said when they pulled away.

Jasmine gave Fiona one more kiss before bending over her bag, pulling out a flesh tone dildo attached to black straps.

"What is that?" Fiona asked pointing at the device.

"It's a strap on," Jasmine said nonchalant. She handed the toy to Fiona as she stripped off her shirt.

While Fiona examined the fake dick, she didn't notice Jasmine had completely stripped off all her clothes. She noticed it when the blonde was standing right in front of her.

"So, uh… who's wearing it?" Fiona finally asked.

Jasmine placed her hands on Fiona's hips, pulling her towards her, giving her a chaste kiss. "I figured you might not be ready to go down on me yet. So this," Jasmine pointed to the strap on, "is for you."

Fiona slowly nodded. She grasped on to two straps, trying to figure out how to put it on. Jasmine took it, and bent down, holding it open for Fi to step into. She pulled it up, tightened the straps, getting it ready to go. Once secured, Jasmine placed her lips around the tip of the device.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

After a few more pumps, she looked up at the brunette. "Getting it ready," Jasmine replied. "Now lie down. I like being on top."

Fiona was going to argue, because she liked being on top. However she didn't because she wasn't exactly familiar with being on top with a dick between her legs. Jasmine turned her attention to her bag, pulling out a towel, and placed it on the floor.

"Damn, you have everything in there," Fiona said, lying down on the material.

Jasmine laughed, "When you're a mom, you have to be prepared for anything."

"So you're always prepared to get fucked up, and get fucked?"

Jasmine positioned herself above the device. "Yes," she replied impaling herself with the strap on. She let out a hiss, at being filled. She didn't waste any time, rotating her hips, and moving up and down the shaft.

"Fuck," Jasmine said, leaning down capturing Fi's lips.

Fiona placed her hands on the blonde's hips, helping her move up and down. She began meeting Jasmine's movements, with thrusts of her hips. Sweat beading on both their foreheads, Jasmine's hair sticking to her neck. Her movements kept getting faster and more frantic the closer she got.

"Fuck, almost," Jasmine hissed.

Fiona wasn't sure how much more of the strap-on she could take. The straps were chaffing her thighs. The movements were causing the dildo to repeatedly be pushed into her crouch. She decided to help Jasmine go over the edge. She moved one of her hands from the blonde's hips, and began rubbing her clit frantically. It was the push she needed. She pushed down hard on the dildo, her walls squeezing around the appendage. Her body shaking as the orgasm ripped through her.

Jasmine then collapsed on Fiona. Both girls were breathing heavy, their hair sticking to their foreheads and chests.

"God, I haven't been fucked like that in ages," Jasmine said her head resting on Fiona's chest.

"I know what you mean," Fiona replied.

Slowly Jasmine pealed herself off Fiona, and got off the appendage. Fiona leaned on her elbows, watching the girl start to get dressed. Then Fiona's phone went off. She leapt to her pants, grabbing the cell phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number. "This is she… What?"

She hung up the phone grabbing her sweater throwing it on. "My brothers were just arrested," Fiona informed her recent fuck. "Can you help get this off me?" Fiona said standing, grasping the straps.

Jasmine quickly undid the straps, and watched Fiona throw on her jeans, and run out of the bathroom.


End file.
